A la par
by Esciam
Summary: Algunos momentos que pudieron vivir Edith y Lavinia en su estancia por Downton Abbey.


**Disclaimer:** Downton Abbey, sus personajes e historia base no me pertenecen, fue idea de Julian Fellowes, el cual es su escritor principal.

**Notas:** Muchas gracias a **aglaiacallia**, cuyo beteo siempre es una mezcla hermosa entre porrismo, lectura atenta y beteo que dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo.

**A la par**

Lo primero que pensó Edith cuando conoció a Lavinia Swire fue: "¿Cómo logró Matthew hacerse de una prometida?". A ella le parecía que el itinerario del ejército y de la guerra no eran los más propicios para conseguir conocer a alguien, cortejarla y prometerse. Claro, Edith sabía que la guerra hacía que muchas parejas se apresuraran por formalizar su situación. La inminencia de la pérdida y la muerte eran poderosas, y si ella hubiera tenido alguien con quién hacerlo, se hubiera casado el día antes de que se fuera a la guerra. Pero eso era una cosa, y otra conocer a alguien justo antes o en medio de ir y volver de ella.

Edith estaba sorprendida y envidiosa, no le costaba reconocérselo a sí misma, de la manera tan fácil que parecían tener algunos de encontrar pareja. Cada vez, estaba más segura de que no se trataba tanto de la disposición y el interés, sino de suerte. Porque no parecía que Lavinia o Matthew fueran de las personas que demuestren mucha disposición e interés y, aún así, ahí estaban, diciendo a toda Downton que se iban a casar. ¿Cómo logró Matthew, entonces, hacerse de una prometida?

Lo segundo que pensó al conocerla, fue que la joven Lavinia no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. No que su familia fuera a tratarla mal... Al menos de frente. Sabía que, como siempre, en la casa y en la familia iba a imperar la necesidad de buscar el bien de Mary y que para ellos, el bien de ella era el que terminara casándose con quien amaba, por más que su hermana mayor y Matthew tampoco hubieran dejado ver real interés y disposición para ello. Pero esa era la suerte de Mary, a su familia sí le importaba por ser la primogénita y estaba segura que, por lo menos, la abuela iba a hacer algo para ayudarla en conseguir a Matthew.

Mientras veía a la joven y amable, aunque algo nerviosa, joven Lavinia; Edith pensó que tal vez el llegar a Downton Abbey supondría el vuelco de su suerte. Y eso le conmocionaba, aunque no sabía del todo porqué. Tal vez no deseara la felicidad de Mary, tal vez el ver a otros conseguir lo que ella deseaba le hacía más dolorosa su soledad... Mientras conocía a Lavinia Swire solo pudo pensar en cómo era posible que ella tuviera la suerte que Edith tanto estaba esperando y, secretamente, esperaba que le probara que se merecía esa felicidad. Así, podría empezar a alegrarse por ella y por Matthew.

-o-

La iglesia estaba silenciosa y solitaria esa tarde, y eso solo incrementaba la incomodidad entre las dos, aunque intentaban aparentarla. Lavinia estaba sentada en una de las bancas, y miraba hacia la arquitectura que Edith comentaba, aunque ninguna de las dos ponía gran atención.

—... Del siglo XVI, pero se le hacen mejoras para cada boda del conde Crowley, o del futuro conde Crowley. —Edith miró hacia Lavinia, e intentó que su sonrisa fuera amable y sincera—. Matthew no tiene tanto apego a las tradiciones de la familia, dado que no sabía de ellas hasta hace algunos pocos años; pero si usted no tiene alguna otra preferencia, creo que esta podría ser la iglesia de su boda. Estoy segura que están esperando por las mejoras que eso supondría.

Lavinia trató de sonreírle, pero no lo pudo hacer del todo. Edith quiso decir algo más, pero no recordaba mucho más de la iglesia con lo cual poder encubrir el silencio.

—Siento que mi... Poco fortaleza de ánimo, la esté poniendo en una situación incómoda —dijo finalmente Lavinia, y de alguna manera, eso hizo sentir mucho más en confianza a Edith. La joven se sentó a la par de la otra, y negó:

—¡Oh, no, no! No se sienta mal por ello, es común para algunos el no poder encarar la sangre, no se avergüence de ello. —Sonrió, tratando de animarla—. Si me hubiera visto reaccionar a un grillo, sabría que no debe sentirse avergonzada.

Edith no la podía culpar. Esa mañana, Sybill y ella habían tomado el auto a manos de Branson, para ir al pueblo. Matthew les había llamado para decirles que un amigo de la infancia ya estaba recibiendo visitas en el hospital. El mismo joven había estado bajo el mando de Matthew, por lo que iba a verlo, y preguntó si alguien quería ir con él. Rápidamente, Sybill la había convencido de ir con ella a visitarle, y se encontraron en el hospital con Lavinia y Matthew.

Sin embargo, cuando entraron a la sala de recuperación, la joven Swire se puso muy pálida, perdió fuerza y casi se desmayó. Aunque Matthew le insistió en que podía irse con ella a la casa, Lavinia fue más insistente en que fuera a ver a su amigo. Al final, Edith había propuesto hacer el pequeño recorrido por la iglesia con la joven, el mismo que tuvo en su momento con Matthew, y hacer tiempo para ir a almorzar a la casa de la prima. Lavinia se agarró de la idea, y aunque su prometido insistió en que, como caballero, debía irse con ella, lo convenció de ir sola con Edith.

Desde ese momento, y todo el camino, las dos habían estado incómodas entre ellas, por más que intentaban aparentar que no. Hasta que Lavinia sacó el tema a colación y Edith, finalmente, creyó que con eso iban a destensar el ambiente. Sin embargo, con lo que le dijo, Lavinia solo pareció sentirse más incómoda, y terminó diciendo, muy avergonzada:

—¡Mentí! —dijo, tragó saliva y respiró un par de veces para controlar el posible llanto antes de seguir—: En cuanto a la sangre, no le temo. Es solo que... Ese lugar fue más de lo que pude soportar.

—Entiendo—no lo hacía, pero fue lo que se le ocurrió decir.

Lavinia tomó fuerza para mirarla y seguir comentando.

—Matthew se va pasado mañana y, algo en ese lugar... Normalmente, puedo controlar fácilmente el miedo que esta guerra me da, pero cuando vi a esos jóvenes, en las camas, heridos, sin piernas... Fue como si sintiera todo el miedo que este tiempo estuve poniendo a raya, ¿sabes? —Edith le tomó la mano, y quiso decir algo para hacerla sentir mejor, pero no encontró las palabras. Ella ya sentía mucho miedo por Matthew, no quería imaginar el que debía sentir Lavinia—. Perdón por decírselo, pero sentía que si no lo sacaba del pecho, me iba a ahogar. —le sonrió apenas, con tristeza—. Mi madre decía que los miedos pierden fuerza cuando se dicen en voz alta.

—¿Funcionó?

—Un poco. —El cuerpo de Lavinia se relajó considerablemente—. Gracias por acompañarme, sentía que no podría controlar esa terrible sensación si Matthew estaba conmigo.

—Entiendo —y esa vez sí lo hacía. Se miraron por un instante y, aunque Lavinia estaba aún algo pálida y sus ojos rojizos, Edith y ella intercambiaron una sonrisa, la primera de verdadera simpatía. Entonces, Edith decidió cambiar a un tema más ameno y que tanto le había hecho tener curiosidad, y preguntó—: Si no es mucha intromisión, me pregunto... ¿Cómo fue exactamente la historia de ustedes dos?

Lavinia rió, sus ojos se alumbraron, las mejillas se sonrojaron y empezó a contarle. Solo con eso, Edith pudo alegrarse por los dos.

-o-

A Edith le encantaban los automóviles. Aunque era la primera en admitir que no entendía mucho de ellos, así le gustaban más. Entender algunas veces le quitaba la sensación de maravilla a las cosas, y no quería hacer eso con la emoción que le recorría cada vez que se montaba en el automóvil.

Cuando Branson lo llevaba a lo más rápido, ¡Qué sensación! El viento le desarreglaba el cabello, y recordaba cuando era niña y corría por la pradera entre risas; y el movimiento de arriba y abajo de la grava, también la hacía remorar cuando brincaba en la cama, antes de que llegara su madre a arroparla. El auto era casi como volver a ser la niña llena de energía y alegría que fue... Y tal vez por eso, Edith no se podía contener, muy contadas veces, a montarse en el asiento del conductor y jugar, aunque lo más disimuladamente que podía, a que conducía el automóvil.

—Parece que alguien quiere hacerte la competencia, Branson.

La repentina voz de Matthew detrás de ella la hizo enrojecer y bajarse enseguida del auto. Vio hacia la entrada de la cochera y ahí estaban su primo, Branson y Lavinia, viéndola con divertimento. Edith quiso decir algo, pero no dio con las palabras y Branson, además, le estaba contestando a Matthew:

—Estoy seguro que si la señorita aprendiera a conducir, sería la más rápida de los dos, señor.

Matthew sonrió.

—¿Te gusta la velocidad, Edith?

—Más que a la abuela —dijo, algo atragantada. No sabía del todo porqué, pero era un poco mal visto entre la familia que sí le gustara.

—Y que a todas las personas que conozco... —al ver la manera en que Edith le miró, cambió el tono al decir—: Señorita —con respeto, y fue a poner el auto a punto para marchar.

—Es verdad —Edith, aún algo nerviosa por haber sido encontrada in fraganti, le dijo a Matthew lo primero que se le ocurrió—: ¡Tengo gasolina por mis venas!

Lavinia, Matthew y Branson se sonrieron, y Edith solo logró sentirse aún más avergonzada, así que decidió cambiar el tema.

—¿Van a hacer un pequeño paseo nocturno? Es una noche muy hermosa para ello...

Lavinia se sonrojó apenas, Matthew le pasó la mano por la espalda, le sonrió a su prometida y luego le respondió a Edith:

—Algo así. Nos devolvemos a casa de madre.

—Creí que iban a quedarse en Downton.

—Como la prima Rosamund y el señor Carlisle están también de visita, a Lavinia le pareció que Downton está lo suficientemente llena.

—... Además —se apresuró a decir la joven—, quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo con la madre de Matthew.

—Y mi madre quiere pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo. —le sonrió, y Lavinia lo hizo de vuelta, aunque con una pizca de nervios que él no detectó.

Tal vez Matthew no fuera tan perceptivo, pero Edith tenía el suficiente instinto femenino para darse cuenta que el repentino y nocturno interés de Lavinia por la prima Isobel, parecía más bien motivado por la necesidad de irse de Downton. ¿Habría alguien de la familia hecho un "movimiento" en pos de alejarla a ella de Matthew para dejarle el camino libre a Mary? Podría ser, la abuela también estaba en Downton esa noche.

La sola sospecha de eso, hizo a Edith sentir vergüenza y enojo en contra de su familia, y cierto dolor también. ¿Acaso no podían ver a unas personas felices, y dejarlos ser aunque no fueran acuerdo a sus planes ideales?

—Además —comentó entonces, amigablemente—, eventualmente tendrás mucho de Downton cuando seas la condesa de Crowley.

Lavinia le sonrió, sin nervios, pero Matthew negó, azorado.

—Gracias a Dios, tenemos varias opciones de alojamiento antes de que tengamos que pensar en esa posibilidad.

—Y esperemos que pase mucho antes de que tengan que hacerlo, pero estimo que, por lo pronto, Downton esté entre sus lugares favoritos. Nos encanta tenerlos aquí. La sola idea de su futura boda es de esas cosas que se esperan con alegría, y hacen más soportables este tiempo de guerra.

Lavinia la miró un instante, felizmente asombrada de ese comentario. Edith supo, con toda seguridad, que algo le había hecho alguien... ¡Pobre jovencilla!

—Muchas gracias Edith, sinceramente—le dijo ella.

Matthew le sonrió con un cariño fraternal.

—Acabas de expresar exactamente lo que yo siento.

Edith les sonrió de vuelta, como tratando de darles ánimos. Justo en ese momento, el automóvil cobró vida. Así que Matthew y Lavinia se subieron, despidieron y, justo cuando Edith iniciaba el camino a Downton, Lavinia le comentó:

—¿Por qué no le pide unas clases de manejo a Branson?

Edith, Matthew y el susodicho la miraron con iguales expresiones incrédulas, pero Lavinia no pareció pensar que era una pregunta extraña, y simplemente esperó la respuesta de Edith. Esta negó con la cabeza, nerviosamente, y mirando hacia el auto... Sintiendo unas ganas infantiles de brincar, como cuando niña, pero finalmente dijo.

—¿Yo? ¿Conducir? No, no... No creo, no es algo que parezca que se vea bien que lo haga o...

—¿Y? —dijo Lavinia, con ese tono dulce de ella, amable pero segura—. A veces se ven mal cosas moralmente correctas. —Algo en esas palabras parecieron calar más en la joven, pues se quedó pensativa un segundo, antes de volver a ver a Edith—. Me parece que aprender a conducir no es moralmente incorrecto, y si usted lo desea, ¿por qué no?

Matthew parecía pensar eso mismo, ¿por qué no? Y Branson tuvo la gentileza de decir:

—Estaría encantado de enseñarle, señorita.

Por lo que Edith terminó dejando salir una gran sonrisa, y haciendo lo posible por controlar su cuerpo que parecía querer moverse de la felicidad.

—Si tanto insisten... —les respondió.

Y, mientras los veía irse, realmente pensó ese alegre ¿Por qué no? No solo a aprender a conducir, sino a que Matthew se casara Lavinia. Edith estuvo segura, entonces, de que estaba bien darse y dar esas oportunidades. Ese ¿por qué no? Puede abrir posibilidades, iniciar aventuras y cumplir deseos.


End file.
